Good For You
by Suzu Aizawa Kim
Summary: "dengan begini kau bisa menangis sepuasmu tanpa seorangpun yang bisa melihatnya."/"Entahlah. Aku hanya merasa ingin mempedulikanmu, memperhatikanmu, memberikan perlindungan dan…"/"Kau adalah hal yang terbaik untukku. Maka, jadilah milikku."/Oneshot/Warning inside/RNR?


**Good For You**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pair : Hinata X Sasuke**

**Genre : Romance, Drama, Hurt.**

**Warning : OOC, AU, Typo, gaje dll**

**Ada bagian cerita yang terinspirasi dari Kdrama "Dream High"**

**Mungkin judul n alur ceritanya nggak nyambung…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Semoga Berkenan**

**Happy Reading**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Salah satu bintang terbesar yang memiliki sinarnya yang terang benderang hingga mampu menyinari seluruh planet disekitarnya telah menampakkan wujudnya di permukaan bumi dengan perlahan sebagai pertanda pergantian waktu.

Disudut sebuah kediaman yang bisa dikatakan sederhana, seorang gadis yang terlelap dalam buaian istirahatnya mulai mengerjapkan kedua kelopak matanya perlahan-lahan, mencoba menyesuaikan dengan cahaya yang disekitarnya hingga beberapa saat kemudian menampakkan sepasang bola _pearl _yang indah.

Sejenak gadis itu menghela napas panjang ketika dirasa nyawa dan tenaga telah berkumpul kembali. Raut wajah pasrah tergambar dari wajahnya. Rasa berat untuk melewati hari harus dijalaninya mau tidak mau

Pernah ia bertanya-tanya perihal hari-hari yang dijalaninya. Apakah memang sudah jalannya seperti ini? Apakah ia tak layak untuk mendapatkan hal yang lebih baik? Dan pertanyaan yang bisa membuatnya mendapat karma adalah kenapa harus ia yang menerima hal tersebut? Dan apa salahnya hingga mendapatkan perlakuan yang tidak menyenangkan dari keluarga, teman, bahkan mungkin bisa menjalar hingga masyarakat sekitar.

Hyuuga Hinata hanya seorang gadis biasa yang ingin melewati hari-harinya dengan penuh makna yang berarti, yang memberikan sebuah kesan terbaik hingga bisa menjadi cerita teladan untuk anak cucunya kelak atau bahkan sampai keturunannya yang lain. Itu bukan keinginan yang berlebihan, bukan? Semua orang pasti memiliki keinginan tersebut.

Namun, nyatanya kehidupannya jauh dari yang di cita-citakan. Dirinya yang memang memiliki sikap yang lemah lembut dan tidak bisa menyakiti orang lain meski itu hanya untuk membela dirinya sendiri hingga membuatnya digunjing sebagai gadis lemah dan tidak berguna, harus menerima perlakuan kasar dari teman-teman di sekolahnya. Dalam keluarganya sendiri, Hinata tidak terlalu mempermasalahkannya jika memang ayahnya terkadang bersikap seolah-olah menganak-emaskan adik dan kakaknya, ia mengakui bahwa memang begitulah dirinya apa adanya. Toh, keluarganya masih bisa bersikap hangat terhadapnya. _No… problem…_

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hinata melangkahkan kakinya dengan berat ketika memasuki lapang sekolah yang secara tidak langsung banyak siswa yang juga berjalan disana dan lagi-lagi yang membuatnya tidak suka dan tidak nyaman adalah berpasang-pasang sorot mata memandangnya seakan-akan ingin menerkamnya. Lagi, apa yang salah dengannya?

Gadis bersurai panjang itu berjalan menuju loker berwarna hijau dengan nomor 256. Meraih gagang kunci dan memutar beberapa angka kode sandi, seketika pintu loker terbuka. Hinata meletakkan beberapa barang yang dibawanya dan mengambil barang yang diperlukan saja dari sana. Setelah yakin dengan keputusannya, ia menutup dan mengunci kembali pintu loker tersebut. Hingga…

BRAAKK

Kedua mata _pearl_-nya terbelalak kaget. Matanya memandang horor pada dua orang gadis yang menghalangi pergerakannya. Bibir mungilnya harus terkatup dengan kuat dan tangannya semakin mengerat pada buku-buku yang ada dipelukannya, berharap bisa sedikit meredam ketakutannya.

"A-ada apa?" Tanya Hinata hari-hati dengan suara yang agak bergetar.

"Cih." Salah seorang dari mereka yang memilik surai _Dark Brown_ berdecih tidak suka layaknya mencibir.

"Ku dengar kau akan mengikuti perlombaan itu?" ucap gadis bersurai merah sambil membenarkan letak kaca mata 'kupu-kupu'nya.

"Hm." Hinata memberi sebuah anggukan lemah.

"Berhenti sebelum sesuatu terjadi padamu," tukas gadis bersurai _Dark Brown_.

"Ke-kenapa, Karin-_senpai_?" Tanya Hinata tidak mengerti.

"Kau… sudah tahu, kan? Jika kau tetap bersikeras untuk mengikuti perlombaan itu maka…" gadis bersurai merah memberi jeda sejenak seraya mengeluarkan sebuah benda dari kantung _blazer_-nya sebuah pisau lipat, "…wajahmu yang berharga itu akan lenyap."

GLEK

Begitu sulitnya Hinata menelan ludahnya begitu mendengar ancaman mereka. Sebenarnya untuk apa mereka melakukan hal sejauh itu. Apa salahnya jika Hinata mengikuti perlombaan desain fashion tingkatan remaja. Semua orang berhak untuk berpartisipasi, bukan?

Hinata memang tidak bisa mengekspresikan dirinya, yang bisa dilakukannya hanya melalui gambar dan tulisan untuk mengekspresikan segala yang dirasakan dan dipikirkannya. Selagi ada kesempatan, kenapa harus ada yang ancaman segala? Mungkin bukan itu saja, ia pernah mendapatkan perlakuan kasar lainnya selain dengan ancaman tersebut dan terlebih sebuah benda tajam ikut andil.

Berselang tiga hari yang lalu, Hinata dipermalukan habis-habisan oleh orang yang sama Karin cs di kantin dengan tuduhan tebar pesona dengan seorang _senpai_ yang selalu menjadi buah bibir di kalangan siswi di sekolahnya karena kejeniusannya dan terlebih rupa tampan yang dimilikinya yang pada kenyataannya saat itu Hinata tersandung oleh salah seorang siswa yang menjulurkan kakinya hingga membuat Hinata terpelanting ke depan dan menubruk tubuh tegap dari seorang Uchiha Sasuke. Berakhir dengan rambutnya basah dan lenget oleh jus yang disiramkan oleh Karin ke kepala Hinata.

Benar-benar tuduhan yang tidak beralasan dengan dalih yang buruk.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hinata kembali menghela napas panjang seraya melangkahkan kembali kakinya menuju ruang kelas yang terletak di lantai dua, lorong kedua setelah melewati beberapa ruang seperti, , Lab. Multimedia, Lab. Komputer, dan perpustakaan. Dan ketika baru menginjakkan kakinya di lantai dua, Hinata kembali di kejutkan oleh beberapa teman sekelasnya yang juga menjadi teman sekelasnya sedang bercengkrama akrab dengan salah seorang _senpai_ yang menjadi sosok yang disukai oleh Hinata. Gadis itu harus menelan pahit melihat keduanya tampak serasi dan saling menyukai meski terkadang percakapan mereka diselingi dengan pertengkaran.

Menjadi olok-olok senpai, dan sekarang cintapun harus pupus. Tidak ada yang bisa disalahkannya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hinata-_chan_, kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya seorang teman bersurai coklat dengan khawatir. "Wajahmu terlihat lelah," tambahnya.

"A-aku baik-baik saja, _arigatou_," jawab Hinata dengan diselingi senyum kecil.

"Kau yakin?"

"Hm… A-aku hanya terlalu tegang untuk menghadapi perlombaan itu."

"Kau benar-benar akan mengikutinya?"

"Mungkin."

"Aa… aku sudah mendengarnya. Pasti akan sangat sulit buatmu, terlebih mengingat sikap _senpai_ itu yang sangat mengerikan."

"A-apa maksudmu?"

"Karin-_senpai._ Aku mendengarnya dari Kiba-_kun_, dia melihatmu."

"B-begitu, ya…"

"_Gomenasai_, Hinata. Aku terlalu pengecut untuk membantumu," tutur Kiba menghampiri meja Hinata dengan raut wajah merasa bersalah. "Jujur saja, Karin-senpai sangat mengerikan," lanjut Kiba.

"_Daijoubu_," jawab Hinata lirih sambil tersenyum manis, berharap bisa menenangkan rasa bersalah Kiba.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tinggal beberapa hari lagi batas penyerahan sample desain. Namun, hingga saat ini Hinata belum menyerahkannya. Ada beberapa kejadian yang menimpa gadis berparas manis tersebut. Entah apa yang direncakan sang Pencipta untuknya hingga membuuat gadis itu harus mengalami beberapa rintangan demi menyelesaikan hasil desainnya.

Mungkin beberapa kejadian memang karena kesalahannya yang meletakkan buku sketsanya sembarangan hingga terkena rintikan air hujan karena Hinata meletakkannya di dekat jendela, kesalahan lain ia lupa membawa paying hingga saat pulang sekolah buku sketsa yang ada dalam pelukannya yang harus ikut basah. Yah, itu masih bisa dimengerti.

Namun…

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hinata berjalan dengan senyum yang merekah dengan manisnya di bibir mungilnya menuju ruang guru dengan berkas sketsa desainnya. Jantungnya berdebar dengan keras. Ia begitu gugup saat akan menyerahkan benda itu pada salah seorang guru yang mewakilkan untuk menyerahkan sketsa desain.

Berselang beberapa saat, langkah Hinata harus terhenti ketika ia melihat dua sosok yang selalu menghantuinya beberapa bulan terakhir.

Disana, Karin berdiri dengan angkuhnya sambil melipat kedua tangannya di dada disertai dengan seringai lebarnya. Dan disampingnya Ayame dengan kedua tangan menyangga di pinggang, tanpa suara Ayame berdecih seolah-olah mengolok Hinata.

Seketika itu, Hinata terdiam kaku dengan perlahan menundukkan kepalanya dan berusaha kembali berjalan meski jantungnya terpacu lebih cepat dengan keringat dingin perlahan membasahi pelipisnya.

"Hei gadis tengik!" seru Ayame memanggil hingga membuat Hinata menghentikan langkahnya.

"Sungguh berani. Ternyata kau punya nyali yang besar juga ya…" desis Karin seraya melangkah mendekati Hinata yang masih menunduk dengan tubuh yang agak bergetar. "Ooh… kau sudah menyelesaikan sketsanya ya…" lanjut Karin serya menarik amplop coklat yang ada dalam pelukan Hinata.

"Ah," rintih Hinata seraya berusaha mengambil kembali amplopnya tapi harus tertahan oleh ulah Ayame yang berdiri diantara Hinata dan Karin, seolah-olah memberi sekat pada mereka.

SRET SRET

"Tapi sayang, langkahmu harus berakhir sampai disini," tukas Karin setelah merobek-robek amplop tersebut dengan memandang Hinata seolah merendahkan.

"T-tidak. A-apa yang telah kau lakukan?" Tanya Hinata seraya menatap nanar robekan-robekan amplop coklat tersebut yang terjatuh satu persatu ke lantai. Kedua pelupuk matanya perlahan membandung cairan bening, wajah gadis itu terlihat semakin memerah. Ia berusaha menahan tangisnya.

"Jangan salahkan aku. Aku sudah memperingatkanmu tapi kau malah…"tukas Karin seraya memasukkan sebelah tangannya ke dalam saku _blazer _dan keluar kembali dengan sebuah benda di tangannya.

CLING

Kilatan pantulan cahaya telihat dari benda tersebut. Sebuah pisau lipat ditangan gadis bersurai merah tersebut.

Kedua mata _pearl_ itu terbelalak. Seketika Hinata melangkah mundur. Sebuah seringai mengerikan terpandar dari raut wajah Karin.

"T-tidak. K-ku mohon…" pinta Hinata ketakutan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Rasakan "

"HENTIKAN!" Sebuah teriakan menggema dan menghentikan tindakan Karin. Semua pasang mata yang ada disana memandang secara bersamaan pada sosok yang bersuara tersebut.

"Ss-sasuke-_kun_…" lirih Karin terbata-bata dengan kedua bola matanya yang membulat.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" desis Sasuke penuh dengan penekanan seraya menatap tajam Karin sambil berjalan menghampiri mereka.

Bukan hanya Karin ataupun Ayame yang terkejut dengan kedatangan Sasuke tapi Hinatapun demikian, heran melihat _senpai_ tampan itu.

Tampak aura yang tidak menyenangkan yang menguar dari tubuh Sasuke ketika pemuda itu melihat pisau lipat yang ada ditangan Karin yang mengangkat tinggi di udara.

"Apa yang ingin kau lakukan pada Hinata?" Tanya ulang Sasuke dengan sebelah alisnya yang terangkat.

"A-aku… A-aku… t-tidak "

"Aku sudah muak dengan sikapmu yang menjijikkan itu. Hentikan dan minta maaf pada Hinata atau kau akan menyesal seumur hidupmu," ancam Sasuke dengan rahang yang mengeras karena menahan amarah.

"U-uchiha-_senpai_ "

"Jangan coba-coba menyelaku apalagi membela gadis-gadis tengik ini," potong Sasuke keras tanpa memandang Hinata yang berkeringat dingin.

"Kalau kau ingin memenangkan perlombaan itu maka lakukan dengan usahamu sendiri. Jangan pernah menggunakan cara licik yang menyedihkan ini," geram Sasuke.

Sebenarnya Sasuke sudah menyaksikan aksi Karin ketika mencegat Hinata hingga menghancurkan hasil karya gadis itu. Namun, ia tidak bertindak apa-apa karena Sasuke ingin melihat bagaimana tindakan Hinata untuk menghadapi masalahnya. Akan tetapi, diluar dugaan bahwa ternyata Karin bertindak nekad. Dan saat itulah, Sasuke tidak bisa berdiam diri saja. Gadis bersurai merah itu sudah sangat keterlaluan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Karin dan Ayame pergi dengan raut wajah kekesalan.

Hinata menghela napas berat, berharap bisa meringankan beban yang membuat dadanya terasa begitu menyesakkan dan napasnya sempat tercekat di tenggorokan. Hinata berlutut di lantai tuk mengambil robekan-robekan amplopnya, satu persatu tangannya mengambil kertas-kertas tersebut. Kedua bibirnya yang bergetar terkatup rapat.

Sementara pemuda tampan itu memandang Hinata dengan sorot yang sulit diartikan hingga ia mengambil tindakan mengikuti Hinata dengan membantu gadis itu mengumpulkan sisanya.

"_A-arigatou_…" bisik Hinata yang menahan agar suaranya tidak terdengar bergetar tapi tampaknya percuma karena Sasuke masih bisa mendengar nada suaranya.

Sasuke menghela napas panjang begitu Hinata telah kembali menegakkan tubuhnya.

Tanpa mengucapkan apapun lagi, Hinata melangkahkan kakinya dan pergi meninggalkan Sasuke sendirian disana. Hatinya masih terasa sakit hanya untuk beramah tamah dengan senpai tersebut. Dengan langkah gontai Hinata perlahan menjauh dari sana. Dan Sasuke hanya bisa melihat punggung mungil yang terlihat rapuh itu dalam diam dengan mengepal erat kedua tangannya yang terkulai di sampingnya.

Bukan tidak ada alasan bahwa Sasuke membantu gadis itu dari ulah Karin. Entah mengapa ia menjadi sangat penasaran dengan gadis pendiam yang memiliki paras manis yang sering mendapatkan perlakuan kurang menyenangkan dari teman-temannya. Kalau tidak salah, semenjak ia melihat Hinata dipermalukan oleh Karin dan temannya di kantin saat sebelumnya secara tidak sengaja Hinata menabrak Sasuke. Hari berikutnya ia mulai merasakan desiran penasaran akan gadis itu dan berlangsung dengan Sasuke yang memperhatikan Hinata diam-diam hingga mengetahui nama dan segala kebiasaannya. Stalker? Mungkin saja…

Diakui bahwa mereka tidak saling kenal bahkan bertegur sapapun tidak pernah.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Berselang beberapa saat Sasuke beranjak dari tempatnya, mengejar Hinata yang punggungnya sajapun tidak terlihat lagi. Tanpa bertanya pada siswa-siswi yang ada disekitar, Sasuke bisa menebak kemana gadis itu pergi.

Halaman belakang sekolah.

Itu tempat yang bisa dipikirkannya. Beruntunglah pada kebiasaan Sasuke yang gemar 'bersembunyi' di atap sekolah hingga bisa melihat segala kegiatan yang bisa dipantaunya dari sana, dan begitu pula dengan tempat persembunyian Hinata.

Benar saja. Dengan napas terengah-engah karena terus berlari, Sasuke sampai di halaman belakang sekolah. Ia bisa melihat sosok Hinata yang berjongkok menghadap tanaman bunga Rosella, bibirnya bergetar, kepala terangguk-angguk kecil terlihat seperti sedang menahan tangis.

Perlahan Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya mendekati Hinata. Gadis itu sedang menangis dan itu membuat hatinnya terasa miris. Aneh memang, dengan tiba-tiba ia merasakan hal tersebut.

"Hei," panggil Sasuke pelan yang terkesan seperti berbisik.

Gadis itu tersentak dan langsung beranjak berdiri ketika melihat sosok Sasuke yang berjalan mendekatinya.

"_S-senpai_…" Suara lirihnya terdengar parau.

"Kau… menangis?"

"…"

Hinata mengigit bibir bawahnya dengan menundukkan kepalanya.

"Kau… baik-baik saja?"

"…"

"Kau… menangis?"

Oh, tidak. Sasuke merutuki dirinya yang asal bicara. Tentu saja Hinata tidak baik-baik saja. Gadis itu tampak murung dan sedang bersedih.

Dengan kikuk Hinata berjalan meninggalkan Sasuke dan hal itu membuat Sasuke tidak suka. Sebelah tangan kekarnya menahan lengan Hinata hingga menimbulkan tanda tanya besar dari gadis itu.

"_S-senpai_?"

"Ikut aku." Sasuke langsung menarik tangan Hinata, pemuda itu mengacuhkan Hinata yang merintih kesakitan karena cengkraman tangan Sasuke yang sangat erat. Hingga mau tak mau Hinata menuruti tindakan _senpai_-nya tersebut.

Entah apa yang akan Sasuke lakukan dengan membawa Hinata ke lahan parkir menuju motor besarnya yang berwarna hitam. Tanpa bicara apa-apa lagi pemuda itu menyerahkan sebuah _helmet_ pada Hinata yang memberikan tatapan bingung.

"Pakailah," ucap Sasuke menjawab kebingungan Hinata dan gadis itu menuruti ucapan Sasuke.

Sasuke menaiki motor hitamnya dan mulai memasukkan kunci pada tempatnya.

"Tunggu apa lagi? Ayo cepat naik," tukas Sasuke seraya menggunakan _helmet_-nya.

"E-eh?"

"Cepat."

"B-baik."

Perlahan Hinata menaiki motor tersebut.

"Pegangan."

"E-eh?"

Tanpa memberi peringatan lagi, Sasuke langsung menancap gas dengan kecepatan di atas batas wajar hingga membuat gadis bersurai panjang tersebut terjungkal dan menubruk punggung lebar Sasuke. Dan ada hal yang membuat pemuda itu mengeluarkan senyuman tipis bertanda senang. Sepasang tangan Hinata memeluk erat pinggang Sasuke dengan memejamkan mata. Jujur saja, bukan karena ingin mengambil kesempatan tetapi gadis itu ketakutan dengan laju motor yang kencang dan ia butuh pegangan agar membuat dirinnya bisa merasa aman.

Berangsur-angsur waktu, Hinata mengerti mengapa Sasuke membawanya dengan laju motor yang di atas rata-rata, dengan begitu Hinata bisa sedikit menenangkan hatinya yang sedih dan menangis tanpa seorangpun yang tahu. Hinata memang tidak ingin siapapun tahu atau melihatnya sedang bersedih dan meluapkannya dengan menangis. Dan kali ini ada seseorang yang melihatnya dan memberinya sebuah cara yang unik untuk meredakan kesedihan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Berselang beberapa waktu, Sasuke menghentikan laju kendaraannya di sebuah taman yang menghadap langsung dengan laut.

"Turun."

Satu kata singkat yang membuat Hinata mengerti.

Masih tanpa berkata apapun Sasuke meraih tangan Hinata yang masih membawa _helmet_ di tangannya berjalan menuju ujung taman yang di beri pagar beton yang berhadap langsung dengan laut. Wajah datarnya memandang Hinata _intens_.

"Aku tahu… kau tak ingin seorang melihatmu menangis. Kau ingin orang-orang melihatmu sebagai sosok yang tegar. Tapi…" Sasuke memberi jeda "… ada kalanya kau perlu meluapkan segala isi hatimu, kesedihamu, rasa kekesalan, ataupun yang lainnya. Meski tidak bisa menghapus selurunya tapi setidaknya bisa membuatmu merasa ringan, sebagian beban terasa ringan."

Entah apa yang terjadi dengan sang Uchiha Sasuke hingga membuat bisa berbicara yang… cukup banyak dan kepeduliannya terhadap seseorang.

"U-uchiha –_senpai_… k-kenapa?"

"Aku akan marah jika kau terus memanggil dengan margaku."

"_S-senpai_…"

"Namaku Sasuke. Kau cukup memanggilku dengan Sasuke."

"S-sasuke-_senpai_…"

Cih. Apa harus dijelaskan lagi? Kenapa Hinata masih tidak mengerti, bukan sebutan itu yang di inginkannya.

"A-aa… S-sasuke-_san_…"

"Itu cukup bagus. Sekarang…" Sasuke mengambil helmet dari tangan Hinata dan memakaikannya di kepala sang gadis, "dengan begini kau bisa menangis sepuasmu tanpa seorangpun yang bisa melihatnya."

Uchiha Sasuke membalas tatapan gadis itu dengan tersenyum tipis.

Hukum alam bagi seorang Hinata mulai melakukan kerjanya. Dengan kedua pipinya yang merona ketika mendengar penuturan pemuda yang terkenal dingin itu dan terlebih sebuah senyum tipis yang seketika membuat hatinya menghangat dan terlebih jantung yang detak lebih kencang.

"_A-arigatou_…" ucap Hinata seraya tersenyum manis dengan cairan bening yang perlahan menampakkan wujudnya di pelupuk mata hingga membasahi pipinya yang masih merona.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Begitu langit sudah mulai berubah warnanya, Sasuke mengantar Hinata pulang. Gadis itu sangat cemas dan gugup secara bersamaan karena baru pertama kali membolos dan di antar pulang oleh seorang lelaki.

Dan sekarang, disinilah Hinata dan Sasuke berdiri di depan pagar kediaman keluarga Hyuuga yang sederhana. Keduanya sudah menuruni motor hitam tersebut tapi tak ada satupun yang membuka pembicaraan tuk memecahkan keheningan yang menyelimuti mereka.

"a-ano "

"Hinata "

Ada apa dengan mereka hingga berbicarapun secara bersamaan. Sangat kompak.

Hinata menunduk malu. Sasuke menggaruk tengkuknya dengan kikuk.

"S-sasuke-san…"

"Hn."

"A-ada yang ingin aku tanyakan…"

"Hn?"

"A-ano… kenapa kau mau membantuku?" tanya Hinata hati-hati, khawatir menyinggung perasaan Sasuke.

"…" Sasuke terdiam sejenak dan menghela napas panjang sambil menutup kedua mata pekatnya. Tak lama, Sasuke kembali menampakkan mata pekatnya yang indah seraya menatap Hinata dengan _intens. "_Kau… adalah gadis paling menarik yang pernah ku temui dan membuatku merasakan hal yang tak pernah kurasakan."

"K-kenapa?"

"Entahlah. Aku hanya merasa ingin mempedulikanmu, memperhatikanmu, memberikan perlindungan dan…" Sasuke terdiam beberapa saat, "aku sangat ingin kau tersenyum karena aku, ingin kau hanya memperhatikanku, ingin kau mempedulikanku seorang."

Apa itu? Sebuah pernyataan cinta? Dari seorang Uchiha Sasuke yang dingin dan pendiam? Benarkah?

"S-sasuke-_san_…"

Hinata paham dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh Sasuke karena ia pernah merasakan hal tersebut. Tapi bedanya itu Hinata yang merasakannya seorang diri, tak ada pemuda yang berkata demikian padanya. Dan sekarang, seorang bintang sekolah mengatakan hal tersebut padanya. Sulit dipercaya. Tapi ia tak bisa menampik rasa… senang yang terbesit di hatinya karena masih ada orang yang begitu menyadari keberadaannya dan peduli padanya.

Rona merah di kedua pipi Hinata semakin pekat ketika sebuah benda lembab meluncur begitu saja di pipinya. Kedua mata _pearl _terbelalak kaget, seketika tubuhnya kaku dan lemas disaat yang bersamaan.

Sasuke menjauhkan sedikit wajahnya dan memandang wajah Hinata yang semakin memerah dari sebelumnya. Sebuah senyum tipis menyapa Hinata yang mengerjapkan kelopak matanya.

"Kau adalah hal yang terbaik untukku. Maka, jadilah milikku."

Itu bukan pernyataan, tapi perintah dari pemuda tampan itu yang kembali menjadi seorang Uchiha Sasuke yang memiliki sikap egois.

"EEEH?"

Hinata kembali terbelalak kaget.

Sasuke mengeringai lebar. Pemuda itu mengecup dahi Hinata ketika gadis itu masih mencerna situasinya dan pergi meninggalkan gadis itu dengan melajukan motor besar dengan kecepatan di atas rata-rata.

.

.

.

Owari

.

.

.

Bagaimana? Apa endingnya ngegantung? Pasti ngegantung ya… bis aku pengen fic ini cepet selesai sesuai target.

Ya sudahlah… mohon kritik dan sarannya ya…

Terima kasih sudah bersedia meluangkan waktu tuk membaca fic gaje ini…

Salam

Suzu Aizawa ^_^v


End file.
